Liberation Translate
by Madame-Muriarty
Summary: Remus Lupin is a werewolf... But is not a monster. DHrH SSNM SBAF RL? Please, tell me
1. Lost

This text has been translated from one written in Spanish, the language of Cervantes, by Elendil Ancälime (Before, Elendil) With the name of _Liberation_. I am not expert in translations, but if you like it, I continue him. It is a very extensive history (AND it is not still finished)

Please, reviews.

The history is based on supposing that the truth on the Hombres Lobo is not that of the movies, but the one described by the old legends on "the warriors of Gaia", the Garou.

**__**

LOST 

****

We are a race in extinction.

Every day less.

Dying next to the mother,

Suffering their suffering,

Crying their tears,

Howling for their pain.

The Earth can die...

But she won't die alone.

__

... I was very small when It bit me. My parents attempted everything, but in those days there was not cure... 

... The potion that has been giving me professor Snape is a very recent discovery. Does it return me inoffensive, do you know? If I drink it, the week previous to the full moon, I conserve my personality when transforming... 

... I hide in my office, transformed into an inoffensive wolf, and I await to that the moon decreases again. However, before It was discovered the matalobos potion, I became once a month a dangerous mature wolf... 

... It seemed impossible that could come to Hogwarts. It was not probable that the parents accepted their children to be to my grace. But then Dumbledore became the director and he took charge of my problem. He said that, while we took certain cautions, there was not reason so that I didn't go to class... 

... In that time my transformations were... they were terrible. It is very painful to become lycanthrope... 

... Often it felt guilty to have betrayed the trust of Dumbledore. It had admitted me in Hogwarts when no other director would have made it, and he didn't imagine that I was breaking the norms that he had settled down for my own security and the one of other... 

... He never knew that, for my blame, three of my partners became animage illegally. But I forgot my remorses every time that we sat down to plan the adventure of the following month. And I have not changed... 

Remus Lupin stopped to think of the pathetic summary that had made of its life in front of three children and to the only friend that was him, when getting off the carriage that had taken it out of Hogwarts. While, at great distance, a very old magician thought with love of him, and sadness. 

And both sighed with pain, while the sun entered in the horizon. 

* * *

More than one year later, in a place of South America... 

A howl woke up her. It was harrowing, and deep. In neighboring buildings, the belligerent old man didn't lack, that cursed the invisible " dog ", to howl in that way. 

But it was not a dog. 

She got up, and it dressed, hasty. The man that rested to her side, narrowing it with love, feigned to sleep. And he continued simulating when she directed him a last look, before leaving. It pressed with force the eyes, for not seeing how she left. He had also heard the plaintive howls in the distance, and perceived the soft caress that the woman lavished him before abandoning him. He knew to what went, and knew that he would not be allowed to accompany her. 

- It's easier for me that for others. I'm kindred. I won't lose her without knowing "why" - He was said; one, and one thousand times, but that a light palliative only went to the cruel stigma of which awaits, and it only awaits. 

She came out to the street. They needed some hours for the dawn, and the early dawn was cold as the ice. Any woman would tremble for the single possibility of abandoning the warm bed, and her lover's arms, to leave alone, at that hour. 

Any woman, but not her. 

She went toward the forest that rose giving face to the formerly polluted river. 

****

We will be dying

But still in our agony

Rendition won't exist

If our blood should be poured

Be!

But it won't be food of the corruptive one.

If it must be poured,

It will be drunk for the Earth

in the fight against the enemy.

And we will feed her with it,

with our value and delivery in their defense,

until giving him our spirit

She shook the golden hair. Her golden eyes glittered. Her beautiful paleness, under the light of the full moon, gave her a strange beauty. Magnetic. Two young loutish they were approached. 

- Hello, baby - said - why so alone? Do you look for company? 

Another woman would have panic. 

- Release you of here - She said gently, without looking at them - I have hurry 

- Weh! those are not... - The other one tried to approach. With feline grace it stopped their hand before it could reach their destination. Looking at it to the eyes, she said with another tone. A different tone, almost a grunt, but intelligible still for the peasant mind of the specimen. - Disappear you, "man". 

He turned pale. As in a revelation, it flooded it an ancestral fear. paralyzing. Murderous. 

He went back without being able to detach the look of those fire eyes. Terrified, and without giving more explanations, he gave him the back, running to get lost. She looked then at the abandoned partner, almost rolled by that cowardly explosion. 

- What... What did you make him, witch? - He babbled, confused, without still feeling the terror that already soon would remember their miserable existence, to be solaced in her. 

A guttural, serious and horrendous noise hit its hearings. In front of him there was only a beautiful woman. He watched in his lathe, but anything moved at that untimely hour. As the pest that was, he went back, crawling. That sound, as that of a ready flock of wolves to attack, continued being listened. 

****

He has never listened to grunt to a wolf

Is a city man

How does he know that it is the grunt of a wolf?

He only knows... it.

Knowledge written in their blood

And in the deep of their spirit

Although, in their mind, be forgotten

And buried, among vain legends

The horror prevented him to react. 

- You get up and leave, man. - Murmured the woman again 

****

He obeyed... him... ran.

He runs.

runs...

Of what?

He doesn't know it.

Neither he will never know it.

Then he will laugh of if same.

He will curse that fatuous reaction.

It will accuse to the alcohol, or to the drugs.

But now, only...

he runs.

She was again alone. She went into in the hill covered with trees, with the Moon for only witness. She closed the eyes. A chill traveled its back. The close contact of infinite invisible hands caressed its skin. 

Nobody saw it. Nobody saw the beautiful woman disappear. Nobody saw appear that magnificent wolf color silver, of eyes envied by the sun. 

The wolf ran, until stopping in a clearing. She elevated their face then to the sky, and it began to howl. Twelve wolves advanced of among the shades, as obeying the deep sound. 

She looked at them, returning to their human form. The other ones imitated her. Men. Women. Young as her. Old, as the hills. 

- I'm here. What does it happen? 

- Your tribe has been blessed - Said the oldest in the present, an old man of hair red fire, although now anything extinguished by the snow of its gray-haired ones - we Find one. One lost it has been opposing. He lives among magicians, one of mine sent the good new. 

- Among magicians? Where? 

- England. 

- England... I Thought that it was no longer of my people in the island. Does he meet with your old flock? 

- Not. My people only warn us. There are many problems over there. For love to the Clan of the a Thousand Oaks are willing to help, but they won't drive the fight. You have won fame among those of our race, Lady Danae. You, and our flock with you. He is your brother of blood. And the spirits point out that you are you who should guide us to find it, as you guided us before, to a thousand glorious fights. 

- Be. I leave now. - She answered, with firmness - You our destination drives, and that of the barrow, until my return, Michael. 

- I won't disappoint Gaia, neither to you. Who will accompany you? 

- Hmn... Among the youths that comes the rested patrol car. I will call if we need more people. 

Seven boys, of which none spent of the twenty years, advanced from the shades. 

Silence. 

What it should be said 

before the advice of the flock? 

What it should be said 

to the respected leader? 

Anything. 

****

Honor, duty,

glory, life...

The objectives made a mistake for them.

For the Hombres Lobo.

For the Garou.

And there is only one;

One only

for the well born Garou.

To serve

to Gaia.

- We go - The woman said, before passing the Umbra, the neighboring dimension to the world of the matter. Energy universe, immortal light and alive shades; earth of the spirit, Kingdom of Kingdom. - Which is the name of the misplaced wolf? 

- Their name? The old werewolf murmured - His name is Lupin. Remus Lupin.

****

To collaborate GRATUITOUSLY with the mistreated animals:

h t t p : / / w w w. t h e a n i m a l r e s c u e s i t e. c o m

****

To collaborate GRATUITOUSLY with the rain forest:

h t t p : / / w w w. t h e r a i n f o r e s t s i t e. c o m


	2. Search

This text has been translated from one written in Spanish, the language of Cervantes, by Elendil Ancälime (Before, Elendil) With the name of _Liberation_. I am not expert in translations, but if you like it, I continue him. It is a very extensive history (AND it is not still finished)

Please, reviews. Its help me.

The history is based on supposing that the truth on the Werewolf is not that of the movies, but the one described by the old legends on "the warriors of Gaia", the Garou.

****

SEARCH 

It was by the middle of July, and anything had to make. Voldemort had returned. 

Murders. Disappearances. Tortures. Kills. 

Deaths. 

Muggles kills, magicians' deaths. 

Deaths. 

* * * 

Harry Potter summer was being, with a lot, more bitter of that than it could never suppose. The death of Cedric was nailed in its retin, equally that each instant in the cemetery that, where Voldemort had returned to the life. 

The concern for those that were their friends, for those to those that he loved more than to their own life, it ate away it: 

He thought of Hermione; alone, with their parents muggles that could not protect her, and to whom she could not protect. He thought of Sirius; even persecuted, located fires between two. He thought of the Weasley; pulled up, perhaps for his fault, of a life if not ample, if not comfortable, at least sure. He thought of Remus; suffering the changes each full moon, as that night; Hated, rejected the same as their godfather. He thought of Hagrid; trying to convince the giants that should spare and to forget. 

Until in Snape he sometimes thought, immersed in their list of double agent in that the smallest slip could carry him the most horrendous in the deaths. 

He didn't want to think. 

But he could'nt stop to make it. 

Perhaps in another place, in another environment, it would be easier than their wounds heals. But with the Dursley, it was very difficult to conserve the hope. 

Perhaps, the following day, with Ron, and Hermione, in The Burrow... 

* * * 

If somebody had gone by the place, it would have had serious difficulties to believe what their eyes showed him. One after other, eight human (Or that looked like) appeared of the nothing. 

And although one highlighted - Woman, beautiful, and major that the adolescents that accompanied her - Each member had something, perhaps in the look that separated it of the common of the humans. 

- Lady Danae! - One of the girls exclaimed. Her slightly oriental features, the black hair and her graceful movements, did they give her the delicate and murderous beauty of a panther - This the place is? It's foul. - She murmured, looking in his lathe. - What one of ours could he be making in this place? - She shivered. - I feel the Wyrm in each thing... 

FIVE IN THE MORNING? - She exclaimed, when they listening to sound the "Big Ben" 

- Shift in the spindle schedule, Laura. And on the subject of what you feel, I also perceive it, but anything compared with what you would have experienced before. I lived twenty years ago here, when it was more child of it than you are even now. Soon after of suffering my first change. In that time, it was difficult still to breathe of so much wickedness that there was in the air - the woman Replied, looking at the great London park - as well as we made it, the flock Fianna of Hyde Park has achieved many things in this city. - She nailed her eyes in the sky, dark and covered with stars - Pity that is Full Moon. Tonight will be we difficult to find it. Try not to get the attention, that there our destination is 

****

Damned

Blessed and welcome misplaced children

Monsters of the hell

Our beloved partners

Sentenced by the bite of a sanguinary demon

Innocent victims of distance

The Hyde Park redheaded guard received to the group of strangers as if he had waited long while for them. Several times it drank during the chat, counted inappropriate jokes, and he abstained from giving to their young guests with the same golden and foamy beverage that consumed, due to the woman's cold look. 

- We go, milady - He says her cunning - you, a swig. 

The woman drank, sustaining the view. Two of the boys that accompanied her, of hair so red as those of the man, smiled. Few werewolves - Garou, like they called themselves. - they were able to support the drunk intoxicant Fianna... 

... But not for anything the Silver Fang Danae Wolf was leader of the South American flock. After a time, the man spoke - the spirits have not lied: The queen of the South American flock is a haughtiness for her tribe. Me, Mark O'Hara, Growing Moon Fianna, you greeting 

- I thank the welcome, and I will be appreciated even more the information that you have me. 

- The lost wolf Remus Lupin, yes. It arrived to the hearings of my flock. - And he added, mysterious - The magicians are exalted. 

The woman arose a brow, as having habituated to the style that had the man to speak - Not very it imports me what the wizards make, while they don't damage Gaia, and you know it. They are far from being essences defenseless protection needful. Tell you, Growing Moon. What do they have to do with the wolf? 

- Quiet, Full Moon. And, although you don't believe it, it concerns us. The smell to Wyrm returned, that doesn't need to tell it to you. Little by little it began to increase, to extend, like a plague. During eleven years that pest was limited; Contained. It didn't disappear, Fang, but for almost five years, its smell stopped to be in the servants of the Wyrm, returning to the air, and to all parts. Something very wicked it is returning. We have made the possible thing to find the origin and to destroy it, but anything has found. 

Now it has returned the pestilence of the past. - The man continued, with worried semblance - It doesn't still impregnate my nose, but will make it, if it is not stopped. And the magicians are related, I assure it to you. They are being killed among them, and to the men that put on in their road, and I tell you since your tribe brother it is not with them, Full Moon. He belongs one to them. Find the great magician free of stain, and you will find your wolf 

- Must I look for him, maybe, for the whole island, Growing Moon? - The woman asked, without losing the patience. The guard was surprised: The Lycanthropes born in Full Moon, as their speaker, were famous for their irritable temperament. Any other one had already destroyed him the throat for so much delay, overalls that night. In fact, he even felt something irritable. 

One of the adolescents that accompanied her; brown, high and hefty, it began to emit a guttural sound of threat. She became and, looking at the boy, she allowed to hear a deaf grunt. The teenager, putting sinister look, it pressed the knuckles, and he stopped. 

- Looks for the boy, and you will find the old man. - He responded. Seeing to a Litter of Fenris; Full Moon, closing the mouth, and undergoing a woman, (and, also, member of another tribe) it was an unique show, and he was enjoying it. 

- What sign does the boy have? - The woman's face didn't lose the cavalier look, although its voice was heard something hoarser. O'Hara was questioned if it was not tempting to its luck. 

- He is a wizard, as the old man. He has a scar, with ray form, in the forehead. He is innocent and worthy, in spite of the times in that the darkness has surrounded it. You will find him accompanied by two youths, also free of the mark, if you leave with the light of the sun; alone, if you leave with the Moon... 

It perceived a soft grunt. 

- With the morning there will be danger... 

The grunt became bigger 

- Well, well, Silver Fang. - He said conciliatory, understanding that he had arrived to the limit of the woman's patience - you don't get angry. An owl is with them, and Owl, totem of my flock, summoned it. She is now, awaiting to guide yours. 

The woman got up, looking at a beautiful snowy owl - Thank you for your words. We leave now. 

Hedwig ululated, and it undertook the flight, of turn with its master. 

* * * 

At nine in the morning, the Granger went by Harry Potter. They would be them those that would carry to their daughter Hermione, and to the boy who lived, to The Burrow; before leaving to an odontology congress in America. The Dursley, at least, were forced to recognize the couple an unblemished punctuality: It sounded the fourth stroke of a bell of the cucu of the room - That had survived six months to the attacks of rage of Dudley, extraordinary record, considering the fineness of the sprout of the family - When it sounded the bell of the door. Vernon and Petunia crossed sinister looks, while Harry opened the door. 

- Her... Hermione! - Harry exclaimed, suddenly confused. Had not so much time been without seeing it, Truth? How could her have changed so much? How could she be... To be so pretty? 

- Hello, Harry! - Hermione reddened slightly, while she hugged him almost with bashfulness. The boy of green eyes didn't know if that swift one staggers of his friend it made happy him, or it saddened him. He had wished that she kissed him in the cheek, like in King Cross, but as well as he feared to make the ridicule before their best friend, he decided not to take the initiative: Their shy, serious and cold position, partly, was an excellent shield to avoid to be hurt. Rejected. As always before Hogwarts. The girl continued - My... My parents. 

- I go for my things. - He stuttered, after greeting the Granger. - P-pass, please. I hope Hedwig has already arrived. - And the boy ran up, toward his room, giving Hermione and his parents the difficult mission of speaking smartly with the Dursley; mainly with Dudley that the only thing that made was to babble, looking at their cousin's pretty friend. Bewildered, surpassing his habitual foolishness, the fat sprout of Petunia and Vernon remained turned to the main door, ignoring that the car of the Granger not only awaited out. 

- That is the boy, Laura - Murmured a boy of brown hair, and sweet appearance, dress with glad and informal clothes - He has a scar in the forehead, and to the house a girl entered. And I should add, clear, that is very irritating to have to wait without making anything, knowing that the Wyrm is extending its bailiffs for this earth. 

- There are three, I saw a third boy below. - Another boy, completely bald, exclaimed arriving next to both that spoke. 

- No, Fengy - the boy rejected - the boy fat's aura is different. But they are already two... 

- Listen, Middle Moon. - The girl of black hair interrupted - Lady Danae gave us an order. We should limit ourselves to follow it, at the moment. If we lose the boy than the scar, we can lose the lost wolf, and that should not happen. 

- And... To where did she, and the other ones leave? 

- To see the road. The cat cinnamon that came with the girl, is helping them; it seems that the route that its owner will continue has traveled before. It's a very clever cat. - The girl shook her hair, with displeasure expression - The scent to Wyrm becomes stronger. Perhaps it will be necessary to fight. 

- Do they believe that those children can be attacked? But why? Dancers? Perditions? Fomori? 

- It is the same thing - She restored, looking fixedly at the other boy - To those boys it won't happen them anything. Lady Danae will take charge of that, Middle Moon. We, meantime, have a much more immediate obligation: We cannot lose those children of view. 

The one that called Middle Moon strolled, upset. A doubt seemed to become agitated in its juvenile mind. Finally, it inquired - New Moon... The Wolf. Don't I understand How it could get lost? 

****

I am one with my flock

And my flock is one with me

One, unit, team, life.

I live for it

It lives for me

And we all live for the Earth

Laura and the bald boy looked at themselves. He, began - The lycanthropy is genetic, Spike, governed by a recessive gene. We are born with it, and we will die equally. The humans believe, however that is a virus that spreads for bites, and similar foolishness. 

- And? 

- When a Garou is born, - Continued explaining to the adolescent, with an understanding expression - he, or she, is commended to a spirit that keeps it until his first change, so that us, his people, let us be to his side when the moment arrives, and we teach him to use its capacity. But, sometimes, those spirits custodians don't fulfill their work sufficiently, and they lose the wolf; whom suffers their first changes without any guide. 

- He doesn't know that we exist, because the humans ignore it. - The girl continued - we don't know where to find him, because his guardian misled him. He fears to the Moon, because he don't see it as who gives gifts; but rather of suffering. And then, during the nights of full moon, the beast dominates him. He only knows about sanguinary demons... Because those legends have never been denied. The delirium, that is to say, the mental blockade that causes our presence in the men, when we are not in human neither lupus form, it impedes it to us. Can you imagine what that means? 

Spike remembered its first change: He was twelve years old. And he felt a chill. If he had gone by everything, without their flock, he would have become crazy. 

The fear, the pain, the depression, the control lack... 

The solitude. 

- The wolf that we look for, is an adult. - They continued - An adult that, with certainty, victim of a curse is believed. That he changes with the Moon without being able to avoid it. That he is unable to manage their own power, and their own life. That he goes away of everything, and all, because nobody can understand him, neither to help him. That he is feared, and rejected. That he doesn't want to hurt to who surround him, and he is assumed, in fact, as a monster. 

****

He doesn't have flock.

He doesn't understand...

He is... Alone

- It's necessary to find him. - Spike said.

****

To collaborate GRATUITOUSLY with the mistreated animals:

h t t p : / / w w w. t h e a n i m a l r e s c u e s i t e. c o m

****

To collaborate GRATUITOUSLY with the rain forest:

h t t p : / / w w w. t h e r a i n f o r e s t s i t e. c o m


End file.
